oprp_out_of_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Zen
"You won't die swiftly. You will suffer agonizing pain as my venom courses through your body, eating away at your tissue and paralyzing what remains of your nervous system. I want you to lay in agony while I kill off your remaining nakama." Zen "the Hornet" is a renowned pirate known for his devastating and sadistic rampages throughout the world. In particular, he is well known for assaulting a large pirate armada single-handedly and killing thirty-thousand pirates during the assault. Soon after, the World Government reached out to Zen with the offer to become a Shichibukai - an offer he ultimately accepted. Appearance Zen is a thin and sinister looking man in his early twenties. He is normally seen with bandages around his forearms, and is usually cloaked in several layers of clothing. He has medium length dark blue hair, with cyan colored eyes. While in his various hornet forms, his head turns into that of a hornets, and the end of his torso becomes elongated as it forms a stinger on the end. In addition to these changes, Zen sprouts a set of wings on his back, allowing him high speed flight. Personality A sadistic man if you ever see one, Zen delights in the torment of others, and will even go out of his way to inflict agonizing pain on his enemies. He holds no compassion for any living creature, as he views the world through a survival of the fittest concept - a concept he seems well suited for, due to his Devil fruits nature. He has no purpose in his rampages, and he seemingly has no goals in the paths of destruction he moves along. He is simply a man who enjoys wreaking havoc on the world. He prefers working alone, but does have a select crew of strong individuals that he has deemed worthy. Outside of battle, he can normally be found wandering about while using his Devil fruit to fly immense distances in search of entertainment. He despises waiting, and is very impatient in his various pursuits. Despite his seemingly mindless activities and habits, he is capable of reasoned thought, as he acknowledged his need for both his crew and his current title (as the Admiral Sen Drask was chasing him down at the time). When forced to act out of reason, however, he will do so begrudgingly, and will not hesitate in exacting vengeance against the cause. History (Don't be too brief, but not too long either. This is just a backdrop for your character.) Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit Bug Bug no mi, Model: Japanese Giant Hornet - This Zoan class devil fruit allows Zen to transform into a Japanese Giant hornet, and an additional hybrid form. These forms increase Zen's size, physical strength, speed, and vastly hardens his skin as he gains the hornets "battle armor". These transformations bestow Zen with the hornets bodily structure and capabilities, and grants him a stinger (filled with a massive amount of the hornets venom, due to Zen's size), the hornets large wings that reach 9-10 feet in wingspan, and the hornets unique mandibles. *'Venom filled Stinger' - Zen's transformation grants him a stinger that is capable of piercing even solid metal. The venom that is released from the stinger is corrosive, and can even melt through a humans skin. In addition to this acidic properly, the venom is very potent, and causes tissue damage as it eats away at the victims flesh, eventually causing localized paralysis if not treated. Due to the human-size stinger Zen possesses, a sting from his stinger is lethal, and is extremely hard to treat due to the massive amount of venom that is released into the victims body. Even if the victim is treated properly within an hour, only a small amount of the afflicted victims will survive, and even those individuals suffer permanent damage from the venom. *'Advanced flight capabilities' - Like the Giant Hornet, Zen is capable of moving through the air at extremely fast speeds, and can even maintain flight over immense periods of time over lengthy distances. *'Inhuman Strength' - With his transformations, Zen gains a level of inhuman strength that boosts his already staggering physical capabilities. His abdominal musculature is particularly boosted, as he gains and unprecedented level of flexibility and strength that allows him to quickly thrust his stinger. *'Mandibles' - Equipped with immensely powerful mandibles that are contain black and jagged teeth, Zen is easily capable of severing even the strongest of men in half, and can even burrow rapidly through the ground to attack his enemy by surprise. *'Clypeus' - The battle armor like scaling that shield the hornet from harm. Zen's Clypeus is especially sturdy and tough due to his greater size. *'Compound Eyes' - Zen gains the sight of the Giant hornet, allowing him to see multiple objects and places at once. Haki * Busōshoku Haki - Zen, while not very proficient in Haki, has shown to be more advanced in his use of Busōshoku Haki. he has displayed this Haki by using it to harden his Clypeus, in addition to using it to combat devil fruit users. * Kenbunshoku Haki - Zen is practically a novice in this form of Haki, being only capable of seeing short flashes of the future in opportune moments. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Character Category:NPC Category:Male Category:DF User Category:Shichibukai